What About Us? Larry Stylinson
by ChicaFan97
Summary: Eleanor. Ella era un problema. No era más que un estorbo para él. Para ambos. Louis merecía algo mejor. Alguien que lo quisiera como un príncipe, que lo tratara como merecía ser tratado. Harry solo deseaba una cosa en el mundo: que Louis pudiese verlo con el mismo amor en los ojos con el que miraba a Eleanor. Contiene: cortes, hospitales yalgunas escenas "no-aptas"
1. Capítulo I: Nightmare

**Hoooola a todoos!  
**

**Volví con una ambicion algo.. diferente...  
**

**Estuve leyendo varias novelas de Larry Stylinson y creo que tooodas son fantásticas, pero me dieorn ganas de escribir una a mi tambien :)  
**

**Entonces... comenzamos?  
**

**En 5, 4, 3, 2...  
**

**A/N: Ningun One Direction ni otros personajes de esta novela actuan asi en vida real... solo para aclararlo ;)  
**

* * *

**Eleanor**. Ella era un problema. No era más que un estorbo para él. Para ambos. Louis merecía algo mejor. Alguien que lo quisiera como un príncipe, que lo tratara como merecía ser tratado.

* * *

Capítulo I: Nightmare...

Harry solo deseaba una cosa en el mundo: que Louis pudiese verlo con el mismo amor en los ojos con el que miraba a Eleanor.

Harry se encontraba recostado en el sofá con estampa a rayas que ocupaba gran parte de la sala. No había nada para ver en la televisión.

-500 canales y nada.- murmuraba el joven para sí mismo, mientras presionaba los diferentes botones del control.

Obvio, nadie lo escucharía. Estaba solo. Louis había salido temprano sin decir a donde y aun no había regresado.

Entonces decidió levantarse hasta llegar al equipo de audio. En la pila de CD's había solo algunos de sus favoritos pero eligió uno en especial: el favorito de Louis. Había sido su regalo de cumpleaños hacia el mayor. Él mismo lo había grabado y estaba orgulloso. Era una gran mezcla de canciones. Algunas recordaban anécdotas y otras eran solo eso… canciones.

'Love the way you lie' comenzó a llenar el aire de la habitación y el chico de los rulos no pudo hacer más que suspirar. Esa canción no tenía significado alguno para él ¿o si? De cualquier forma, se sentía raro. Un sentimiento de pesar, tristeza en inquietud lo inundó y todo en su cabeza daba vueltas. Todo y a la vez.

"_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. Well that's alright because I love the way it hurts…" _

_Eso debe doler _pensó Harry para sí mismo, otra vez. Luego solo rió un momento y se volvió a recostar en el mullido mueble.

Su celular marcaba las 19:30 y el menor decidió dormir una rápida siesta. No es que estuviese cansado pero el aburrimiento podía en contra de eso.

Un sueño incomodo lo invadió. Una pesadilla, mejor dicho.

_- No, Louis. No me dejes. No lo hagas. Te necesito.-_

_El lugar era oscuro. No había más que una leve neblina y una suave luz iluminándolo. Parecía un Dios en todo su esplendor. _

_- ¿Por qué tendría que quedarme contigo? Tú no eres nadie para mí.- una silueta esbelta apareció a su lado y el chico la rodeó por la cintura.- Creo que esta delirando, El. ¿Por qué otro motivo sería? _

_- No, tú no puedes. No puedes estar hablando en serio… te amo, Louis…- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus pálidas mejillas y nada podía detenerlas. Nada…_

De un momento al otro, Harry abrió los ojos y se removió inquieto en el sofá. Cuando notó donde estaba, respiró profundamente, logrando algo de calma en sí mismo.

"Está bien, Harry. Todo estará bien…" su intento de sentirse mejor no dio muchos frutos pero sí la fuerza necesaria para tomar el teléfono y mirar el reloj. Las 21:00hs "Louis debería haber llegado". Miró a su alrededor y, al no verlo, gritó su nombre. Nada. Estaba solo todavía. Su amigo no había regresado.

Como si alguien lo hubiese planeado, un mensaje de texto llegó a su celular.

-Lo siento, Hazza. Ell quiere cenar afuera. Llegaré tarde. No me esperes despierto.-

"Eso explica mucho"… algo lo tenía triste. Su último sueño se reprodujo en su cabeza como una película.

_.. Te amo, Louis…_

* * *

**¿Qué les parecio? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**Espero toooooodas sus opiniones !  
**

**Los veo en el 2do capítulo ;)  
**


	2. Capítulo II: Montaña Rusa

Capítulo II: Montaña Rusa

POV Louis

Cuando llegué al camino de entrada a nuestro apartamento, eran las 3:00am. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y las introduje en la cerradura. Entré y dejé mi chaqueta en una silla de la antesala.

_Harry debe estar durmiendo _pensé. Ni me molesté en apagar las luces y me dirigí sin pensarlo a mi habitación. No era un camino muy complicado, sinceramente. Solo caminas derecho por un largo pasillo y en la última puerta puedes encontrarla. Así que eso mismo hice, pero sin antes evitar pasar por el cuarto de Harry.

Miré a su cama y… esperen… ¿Dónde está Harry?

- ¡Hazza! Hazza, ¿Dónde estás?

Comencé a recorrer habitación por habitación, cuarto por cuarto. La cocina, el baño principal, el pequeño jardín (es una de las ventajas de vivir en una planta baja), el estudio de música. NADA. Su cabellera con rulos no se veía por ningún lado.

Como última esperanza se me ocurrió enviar textos al resto de los chicos.

"Heey! ¿Alguno sabe algo de Hazza? ¡No lo encuentro en ningún lado y ya es tarde!" Luego, pulsé el botón ENVIAR y esperé respuestas.

-Déjalo, Louis. Es un niño grande ¡Déjalo disfrutar de la montaña rusa de la vida! xx. - Zayn y su locura hacia las montañas rusas. Era algo que nunca llegaría a entender.

-Seguro salió por una caminata nocturna o algo. Yo lo hago cuando no hay nada mejor que hacer… o cuando Niall pone su CD de Justin Bieber!- respondió Liam. Daddy Direction estaba más tranquilo que yo. Algo debía andar mal conmigo.

- THERE'S GONNA BE ONE LESS LONELY GIRL! Perdón. Es que sus letras son pegadizas :$ Lo siento, Lou. No tengo idea donde está ¡Fíjate si no dejó el numero de alguna chica anotado!- Niall usaba el uso de la razón… a medias, hay que admitir.

Ya cansado de buscar y preguntar, llegué a la conclusión de que se había aburrido y largado a algún bar o club nocturno.

Y ahora sí me fui directo a mi dormitorio, con el pensamiento en ese chico… ay, Harold ¿Dónde te habrás metido?

Pero, como si nada hubiese pasado, allí estaba. Dormido en mi cama. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta acá? Me senté a su lado y lo observé durante algún rato. De repente sus facciones angelicales se tornaron molestas e incomodas.

-No. No te vayas. No me abandones. Te necesito…- murmuraba una y otra vez. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que me sentía impotente. No sabía que hacer para calmarlo. Definitivamente estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero ¿de qué? ¿A quién le pedía que no se fuera y que no lo abandonara?

Estas preguntas siguieron dando vueltas en mi cabeza hasta que un recuerdo golpeó mi memoria.

_Una vez, hacía ya algunos años, observaba a una de mis hermanas menores dormir cuando su cara cambió por completo y parecía estar enojada. _

_Vete, vete. ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Deja a Lulu en paz! – dijo en sueños. Lulu era su muñeca favorita y alguien debía tratar de quitársela o algo parecido. Entonces recordé una canción que mi madre solía cantarme cuando no quería dormirme de pequeño. _

_Allí donde el arroyo llega a su fin._

_Donde el cielo y la tierra se unen._

_Un pequeño velero verás._

_Podrás navegar a tu lugar feliz._

_Sin pensar en nada más._

_Sin miedos ni temores._

_Llegarás a tu lugar feliz…_

_Como si hubiese sido magia, se calmó y musito un leve 'gracias' entre los dientes. _

Fue entonces cuando no lo dudé más. Levanté la cabeza del chico en mi cama, la coloqué sobre mi regazo y comencé a tararear mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

_Allí donde el arroyo llega a su fin._

_Donde el cielo y la tierra se unen._

_Un pequeño velero verás._

_Podrás navegar a tu lugar feliz._

_Sin pensar en nada más._

_Sin miedos ni temores._

_Llegarás a tu lugar feliz…_

Poco a poco fueron calmando sus expresiones hasta que en su rostro solo se observaba paz.

Pero definitivamente no estaba listo para lo que vino después.

…_Te amo, Louis… _


	3. Capítulo III: ¿Traición? Parte I

Capítulo III: ¿Traición?

POV LOUIS

_…Te amo, Louis… _

Definitiva, definitiva, definitivamente no estaba preparado para eso. Debo haber escuchado mal. Si, si. Seguro fue eso.  
Pero había algo que no entendía. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que hubiese dicho Louise? ¿Luce? Como sea ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que conozca a alguien con esos nombre? Ahora si… una en un millón.  
Decidí que lo mejor era alejarme por un rato de este cuarto, cuyas paredes parecen estar cerrándose sobre mí… ¡wow! ¡Qué elocuencia poética!_ 'Concéntrate, Louis'_

Como decía, tenía que alejarme un poco de él y pensar. Hacerle caso a Liam era una buena idea. Una de mis mejores opciones… o tal ves no.

POV ELEANOR

Acababa de llegar de mi "cita" con Louis, cuando mi celular sonó unos segundos. Un mensaje. Cuando miré la pantalla… bueno, solo digamos que no me lo esperaba.

-Necesitamos hablar :) xx Zayn-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le respondí.

-Tú sabes ;) xx Zayn-

-¿Cuándo y donde?- sonreí en mi fuero interno.

-Ahora. En Mouse Street Coffee. No me falles :D xxx  
Zayn.-

_Eso era una cita. _

POV ZAYN

Estaba hecho. Al fin podría arreglar los últimos detalles. Eleanor era todo lo que necesitaba. Y a por eso iría.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- me preguntó Liam, sentado  
en mi cama, mientras que yo terminaba de colocarme el fijador para el cabello.

-Claro que si. Todo será perrrrrrfecto. – me miré al espejo una última vez y un_ 'que sexy eres, Zayn'_ se escuchó dentro de mi cabeza._ 'Ya lo se. Gracias, Zayn'_ me respondí.

-No lo se, Zayn. ¿Qué le dirás a Louis?-

-Algo se me ocurrirá, mi querido y preocupado amigo.- pasé por su lado y le removí el cabello.

-Pero Zayn, espera…- pero no lo dejé terminar. Me dirigí a la puerta de salida, tomando mi chaqueta en el camino.

-Adios, Liam. No me esperen despiertos.

_Esto será divertido… _


	4. Capítulo IV: ¿Traición? Parte II

Capítulo IV: ¿Traición? Parte II

**POV ELEANOR**

El mensaje de Zayn me había tomado por sorpresa, pero podía usarlo en mi favor. Mouse Street Coffee era un excelente punto de encuentro: lejos del centro y era difícil que nos identificaran.

Yo decidí usar un vestido bastante corto… considerando la ocasión, claro. Era uno de los favoritos de Louis. Él mismo lo había escogido en una tienda del centro comercial. Recuerdo muy bien ese día.

~ Flashback ~

Al menos quince fans ya se habían acercado a tomarse una foto con Lou-Lou (era medio tonto pero una niña lo llamó así una vez, en un firma de autógrafos en Londres, y me resultó divertido y tierno). Decidimos detenernos en un Starbucks a unos metros pasado el local.

Pero, al pasar frente a la vidriera, se paró en seco frente a ella. No sabía el por qué y retrocedí algunos pasos hasta llegar a su lado. Seguí su mirada, clavada en el maniquí… un vestido.

-¿No crees que es hermoso?- me dijo, sin mover los ojos ni un centímetro del cristal.

-¿En serio, Lou? ¿Un vestido?- lo miré incrédula. No podía creer que una simple prenda llamara tanto su atención. Si, si, era lindo y todo eso, pero su reacción me resultaba exagerada. Pensándolo bien… Si, era bastante lindo.

No tenía tiras que lo sujetaran, quedaba a unos treinta centímetros por sobre la rodilla y era color rojo con pequeños detalles en negro. Elegante e informal a la vez.

Ajustado, eso denlo por sentado… como sea… seguía sin ser digno de admiración de mi novio superestrella… y menos si no estaba puesto en mi.

-¿Te gusta, cielo?- me acerqué a su oído para decirlo de forma sensual.

-Si- su voz era risueña y parecía…Harry. Les seré sincera, nunca me cayeron muy bien ninguno de los One Direction.

Siempre debían estar ellos con Louis. Y Harry... ugh, Harry. Él era el peor de los cuatro. VIVÍA sobre MI Louis. Se podía ver a kilómetros que era gay… y pretendía que compartiera a MI novio.

¡Olvídalo Styles! Es MIO. M-I-O.

-¿Lo quieres?- le pregunté, bromeando.

-Vamos.- dicho eso, jaló de mi mano hacia el interior del lugar y nos dirigió directo al perchero donde estaba colgado el vestido. Buscó muy decidido entre las prendas y sacó uno.

-Toma. Quiero ver como te queda.- no me pude negar. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras que literalmente me empujaba hacia la entrada de los vestidores. Debo admitirlo, la idea de que él deseara verme en ese vestido me excitaba.

Tenía el presentimiento de que quería pasar al siguiente nivel.

Sin dudarlo, corrí hacia el primero que vi desocupado. Me deshice de mi blusa floreada y mi falda. Aun no se como, pero Louis había acertado el talle. Era el número indicado… al igual que el vestido.

Salí de ese pequeño cubículo y me enfoqué en encontrar al chico de la remera a rayas y tiradores azules.

Una vez localizado, (junto a las camisas) le hice saber que estaba lista, no dejando ver más que mi cabeza. Cuando llamé su atención, vino directo a verme.

Me mostré por completo y volteé a fijar la vista en mi propio reflejo. Junto a mí pareció una figura masculina que me rodeo la cintura con el brazo.

-Eres perfecta.- susurró en mi oído y pude sentir sus sentimientos (N/A: perdón por el juego de palabras :P)

~ Fin de Flashback ~

Sentí pena por él. Mi pobre Lou-Lou…

¿Qué más da?

Esta noche será mía.

**POV ZAYN**

Todo debía salir perfecto y la ayuda de Elle era indispensable.

El lugar estaba reservado y los detalles listos.

Sabía que no podía ser yo quien engañara a Louis, así que… Eleanor era la indicada.

Llegué al Mouse Street Coffee y la vi sentada en la barra de tragos. Quise parecer divertido.

Me acerqué por detrás y le cubrí los ojos con ambas manos.

-¿Debo adivinar quién eres?- preguntó, quitándose "las venda" de los ojos. Me senté a su lado y le sonreí cálidamente.

Era una chica encantadora. Louis había tenido suerte.

-¿Puedo invitarte a un trago?- le ofrecí. Me pareció lo adecuado ya que estaba aquí porque yo se lo había propuesto.

-Sería un placer- se paró y fue hacia el tocador de damas, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo.

**POV LOUIS**

No noté que tan lejos había llegado hasta que me topé con el Mouse Street Coffee.

Eran apenas las 9pm y no me apetecía volver a casa. No con Harry así… diciendo que me amaba en sueños.

"Si salí para despejarme, lo haré como mejor lo se hacer." Pensé y, sin dudarlos, caminé a paso firme hasta la entrada del bar.

Se podían observar varias muy… demasiado cómodas.

Una persona llamó especialmente mi atención.

¿Zayn? ¿Estaba teniendo una cita?

Wow, pensé que estaba loco por Liam. Si,si, soy en mayor admirador secreto de Ziam ¿Y qué?

Esperen ¿Una CHICA se había sentado a su lado? La recorrí con la mirada.

Pelo largo, castaño y ondulado. Una figura lista para matar y un vestido haciendo juego.

Pensándolo bien, ese vestido me era bastante familiar. Rojo y negro, corto, ajustado al cuerpo y sin breteles. Su actitud decidida me lo dijo todo pero… no podía ser ella. No quería creerlo.

Me acerqué un poco más a ellos, procurando mantenerme lejos de su vista.

Le mandé un mensaje a Elle.

-Amor, creo que olvidé algo en tu casa. Es urgente que pase a buscarlo.- pulsé "Enviar" y esperé a que el teléfono en la mesa no sonara.

En efecto no sonó… vibró.

-Rayos…- murmuró Eleanor y Zayn preguntó que ocurría.- es de Louis. Quiere pasar a buscar algo que dejó en mi apartamento. Debo irme. Lo siento. – y se bajó de la banqueta alta para caminar a la salida, no sin antes darse vuelta y plantar en beso en los labios del chico con los ojos miel.

Para mi suerte, Zayn no respondió… pero tampoco la alejó. Cuando logró salir del shock, pudo decir solo tres palabras.

-¿qué-fue-eso?-

-Lo mismo me gustaría saber.- pregunté, casi violento y saliendo de mi escondite, parándome delante de ella e impidiéndole el paso.

-Este… yo…-


	5. Capítulo V: Descubriéndote

Capítulo V: Descubriéndote

POV LOUIS

-Este…yo… Zayn me citó aquí, a él es a quien deberías preguntarle – sonaba indignada, como si la acusara de lo que no era culpable. Corrió a mi lado y me abrazó – Él me obligó a besarlo, lo juro. Sabes que nunca te mentiría.

-Ella miente, Louis. Eres como mi hermano y entre hermanos hay códigos. Yo no rompí ninguno y tu novia es una mentirosa. – el semi-pelado acusó, señalando a la reina del drama.

-No me llames mentirosa. – Eleanor giró la cabeza de forma brusca para mirarlo y pude ver algunas lágrimas falsas caer de sus ojos. – Tú fuiste el que me citó aquí. Mira, Louis.- sacó su teléfono del pequeño bolso y me mostró la conversación que tuvo con Zayn.

Los leí y no supe que creer. Había dos personas ante mí y una de ellas me estaba traicionando… o ambas.

Por un lado estaba mi amigo. Mi hermano. Zayn. Siempre fue muy sincero y decía la verdad por más dura que fuese. Podía parecer misterioso y de aquellas personas que ocultan sus sentimientos y pensamientos, pero en realidad era más transparente que el cristal.

Por el otro, Eleanor. Mi novia. La chica a quien confié mi corazón y mis sentimientos. Conocía todo sobre mí y mi personalidad. Era quien creía que no sería NUNCA capaz de engañarme, de traicionarme.

Y ahí estaba yo, en el medio de ambos. Cada uno con sus teorías y afirmaciones. Cada uno con sus razones y miedos. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿En quién debía posar mi confianza?

Pero había una pregunta más importante que responder en ese momento.

-¿Qué hacían ambos en el mismo bar? Porque sinceramente no creo que esto sea casualidad. Así que quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora. – Los mensajes me dieron qué dudar ¿Por qué debía confiar en mi mejor amigo si decía que mi novia mentía?

-Ya te lo dije_ Elle no pudo esperar para salir en defensa propia. – Zayn me envió un mensaje que quería verme aquí por algo que "ya sabía"- remarcó esas últimas palabras haciendo comillas con los dedos. – Vine solo para ver a que se refería. Justo me estaba yendo cuando me obligó a besarlo. – debí admitir que era una excelente postura, pero algo no me dejaba creerle por completo.

-¿En serio? Porque ese vestido no dice "solo vengo a ver que quieres y no voy a engañar a mi novio con su mejor amigo".-

Pude escuchar como Zayn soltó una leve risa, pero lo fulminé con la mirada para recordarle que no estaba en mejor situación que ella.

-¿Tú de que te ríes?- la joven Calder reprendió.

-De tus mentiras.- respondió serio y burlón a la vez.

-Es suficiente. No eleven la voz porque llamarán la atención y no nos conviene. Ahora ¿Por qué usas ese vestido tan corto si solo viniste a encontrarte "amistosamente" con Zayn?- no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta de eso.

-Es lo primero que encontré en el armario. Ya sabes – dijo, restándole importancia- llevaba prisa.

-¿Y por qué no te dejaste lo que traías puesto?

-Porque…mmm…

-Déjalo así. YO te contaré antes de que tu novia siga metiéndome en apuros. – Se apresuró a responder el morocho.- solo necesito que digas que me creerás.- podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos casi miel.

-Claro, te creo. Ahora comienza a hablar de una vez.- en mi cabeza giraban varias emociones a la vez. Enojo. Angustia. Desesperación…Pena. Eran demasiadas, pero intenté mi mayor esfuerzo para escucharlo…y no saltarle al cuello a nadie.

-Lo que estás a punto de oír no es más que la pura verdad. Es verdad que yo "cité" a Eleanor aquí – hice un amago hacia él y retrocedió solo un poco.- pero no fue por lo que tú... o ella creían. Los chicos y yo estábamos organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para ti y necesitábamos a Elle para que te distrajera y te llevara engañado esa noche. Si no me crees puedes llamar a Liam o a Niall. Ellos te confirmarán lo que te estoy diciendo. Pero veo que "alguien" - hizo las comillas con los dedos y supe inmediatamente de quién trataba – malinterpretó los mensajes.

-Si mal no recuerdo, el mensaje decía "Tú sabes", eso quiere decir que algo pasó entre ustedes dos. Algo que me están ocultando.

-No es cierto, Louis. El hecho de que Zayn y yo hayamos sido novios…-se tapó inmediatamente la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. El chico frene a mí cerró los ojos, sus manos ahora en forma de puños se aferraban con fuerza a si mismas y su respiración se formó pesada. Yo, sin embargo, no sabía que decir.

-Sabía que algo me ocultaban…- en mi voz se podía oír la decepción y miré a ambos, expectante.- ¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme eso?- ya no era solo desesperación en mi voz, lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

-No, no es así. Debes creerme, Louis. Entre ella y yo no pasó absolutamente. Al menos no esta noche.

-¿Y como lo llamas a "besarte con la novia de tu mejor amigo"? ¿Eh? Dime, porque, para mí, eso no es "no pasar NADA"- mi tono era cada vez más alto y ya la gente comenzaba a notarnos.

-Louis…cielo…ese beso no significó nada. Te lo prometo, tú sabes que te amo.- para ese momento, ella había puesto su mano sobre mi brazo, pero la alejé con un fluido movimiento de hombros.

-Y tú… tú ni me hables. No eres mejor que él.

Con esto me alejé de allí. Ese lugar me deprimía y esas personas…agh, no quería ni recordarlas. Solo espero haberles causado algo. Remordimiento o lo que sea.

Reconocí las cuadras que quedaban hasta mi hogar. Aquel lugar en el que sabía que estaría protegido. Allí estaba Harry. En este momento, él era mi mayor punto de apoyo.

Necesitaba a mi Hazza…


	6. Capítulo VI: Cuéntame

Capítulo VI: Cuéntame (Parte I)

POV LOUIS

La noche estaba cubierta de nubes que oscurecían el cielo aún más ¡Oh, genial! Eso solo podía significar una cosa…lluvia. Odiaba la lluvia. Le temía. Era mi único temor… y perder a Hazza. Pude darme cuenta como "perder" a Zayn o a Eleanor no me perjudicaba tanto como el simple pensamiento de perder al de los rulos.

¿Qué ocurriría conmigo si perdiera a Harry? Desde que lo conocí en el programa sabía que algo había entre nosotros. Algo grande.

Cuando quise notarlo, ya era muy tarde. Lágrimas y gotas de lluvia cubrían mi cara… y casi todo mi cuerpo. Estaba a solo unas cuadras, así que decidí comenzar a correr. Odiaba la lluvia… de hecho, aun lo hago.

Apenas noté el camino de entrada, me apresuré a llegar y subí las escaleras lo más rápido para ver el gran número del cartel que indicaba un amenazante 491.

Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y las introduje en la cerradura por segunda vez esta noche. No lo dudé ni un minuto y grité.

-¡Harry!- lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que estuviese a mi lado, que me dijera que todo estaría bien aunque supiera que no sería así.

Subí corriendo a mi habitación y allí seguía, durmiendo. Pero pude notar que ya no tenía la ropa puesta, solo su boxer. Nada me superaba demasiado. Necesitaba que me conforte. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me metí en la cama a su lado, lo rodeé fuerte con ambos brazos y escondí la cabeza en su pecho.

Sentí como se estremecía bajo mi repentino toque. Era obvio, estaba mojado y frío.

-Louis ¿Qué pasa contigo?- ¿Cómo no sorprenderse si tu mejor amigo llega a despertarte de esta manera, en medio de la noche, llorando y empapado de pies a cabeza?

-Te necesito, Hazz.- respondí, aun con la cara contra él. No podía detener las gotas de cristal cayendo de mis ojos. – Por favor, prométeme que nunca me dejarás. Prométemelo.

-De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Lo prometo. Ahora dime qué demonios te pasa.- todavía el sueño se escuchaba en su voz.

-Abrázame.- le imploré para demostrarle mi urgencia.

-Cuéntame, BooBear. Si no se que ocurre, no puedo ayudarte.


	7. Capítulo VII: Estoy para Escuchar

Capítulo VII: Estoy Para Escuchar (Parte II)

POV HARRY

-Vamos Lou. Cuéntame qué ocurrió. Tú no lloras y mucho menos "solo porque sí". También podrías explicarme por qué estas todo empapado. ¿Qué acaso no salías con el auto? –apreté el agarre y lo sentí temblar. No podía deducir si era por los rastros helados de lluvia que lo cubrían o el llanto lo hacía sacudirse así.

-Eleanor…Zayn…bar…-murmuraba algunas palabras inundadas de lágrimas, de dolor.

Escuché el tono de llamada de Louis. "Bright Lights, Bigger City" de Cee Lo Green resonó en la habitación una y otra vez. Yo tampoco quise atender por dos motivos.

Primero, sabía que esa persona, fuera quien fuese, era el propósito de que mi pequeño BooBear (ya se que él es mayor que yo, pero en esos momentos, yo ocupaba ese lugar) llorara.

Y segundo… bueno, no era mi celular y Louis no me había pedido que atendiera.

¿Así que por qué lo haría?

De cualquier forma, miré al chico en mis brazos. Parecía de porcelana. Tan frágil. Tan… poco Louis.

Cuando el tono sonó por al menos decimanovena vez, no lo pude soportar más. Tendría pesadillas con esa canción, se los puedo asegurar (A/N: oops! Rima :P).

-¿No contestarás?- pregunté en tono suave, mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello como si fuese a romperse.

-Deben ser ellos. No quiero. No lo haré ¡Ya Basta!- gritó con rabia en la voz al objeto inanimado.- ya basta, ya basta, ya basta.- regresó su cabeza a mi cuello y sus palabras se hicieron casi inaudibles.

Decidido a salvarlo, saqué el aparato de su bolsillo y, sin molestarme en apagarlo, saqué su batería. Me sorprendía que, estando tan mojado, aun sirviera. Eso me recordó que el celular no era lo único en ese estado.

Me acerqué a su cara y le susurré.

-Ven aquí, Boo. Debemos calmar esos temblores. Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Te lo prometo.- esto último lo dije mirándolo a los ojos. Sentí que podía ver su alma. Sus hermosos ojos celestes lo decían todo.

Estaba roto. Lo habían roto y yo me haría cargo de arreglarlo.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza, alejando su mirada de la mía. No lo dude ni un momento y lo tome en mis brazos como a un bebé. Me dirigí al baño de mi habitación y traté de pararlo en el medio, pero sus piernas fallaron, haciéndolo caer.

De un momento a otro, ya estaba hecho una pelota, un pequeño ovillo, con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas, apoyado contra la pared.

Prendí la canilla para dejar correr el agua y llenar la bañera.

-De acuerdo, Peter Pan.- traté de sonar divertido, alegre y gracioso- miremos la agenda.- hice el gesto, como si realmente estuviese leyendo algo.- primero te meteremos aquí.- señalé la ducha.- y luego me contarás que ocurrió.

No esperé respuesta alguna y, con un rápido movimiento, le quité la remera a rayas. Era un clásico al "Estilo Tomlinson", como a él le gustaba llamarlo. Luego siguió el pantalón, llevándose con él los TOM's. Louis parecía ni notarlo. Yo, en cambio, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo. Parado frente a mí, en nada más que su boxer. Era hermoso.

Debía parar esos pensamientos, podía sentir como la emoción del momento bajaba hasta la parte más intima de mi cuerpo.

"No es el momento, Harry." Pensé para mí mismo.

"Excelente consejo, conciencia." Me respondí con sarcasmo.

No sé cuanto tiempo duró la discusión conmigo mismo, pero no noté cuando Louis entró en la ducha… o cuando se deshizo de los boxers.

"Respira, Styles. Respira"


	8. Capítulo VIII: Promesas Húmedas

Capítulo VIII: Promesas húmedas…

POV HARRY

Pude ver su cara algo más relajada, pero su cabeza estaba recostada sobre la pared de la tina. Bajé en cuclillas hasta poner mi cara a su altura y así poder hablar tranquilos.

-¿Me contarás que pasó? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea.-

-Yo…realmente no…no lo se, Harry- lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos.- yo solo llegué y los vi. No puedo entender por qué. ¿Qué hice yo? Dime, Hazza. ¿Hice algo malo?

-No, no. Claro que no, Boo. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Vi-vi a El-Eleanor y a-a Zayn e-n un bar.

-¿Juntos? ¿Qué hacían?- Por suerte pude lograr que un cierto tono de sorpresa y decepción denotara en mi voz. Nunca confié en ella… estúpida perra… hacer sufrir a mi pobre BooBear. Pero Zayn… debía hablar con él. ¿Qué hacía con Elle? - ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- volví a preguntar, ya que no me había respondido.

-Cuando llegué, Zayn estaba sentado en el bar. Pensé que tendría alguna cita con alguien… pero no esperé que ese alguien fuese mi novia… o bueno- pareció pensarlo un minuto antes de decirlo. El minuto más largo de mi vida.- creo que mi ex-novia.

-¿Terminaste con Eleanor? – ahora sí estaba sorprendido. Creí que la amaba en serio. ¿No se supone que el amor verdadero perdona todos los errores? ¿Sin importar que tan grave sean?

-Lo lamento, Lou. No creí que fuesen capaces de hacer algo así. Bueno, en realidad solo no lo esperaba de Zayn. Eleanor… bueno, se puede decir que eso ya lo sabía. No se si quieres escuchar esto. Solo te advierto que es una historia que trae algunos años ya y no te resultará bonita.

-Creo que podré soportarlo. Ya que estoy roto de todas formas.- la tristeza en su voz fue inevitable. Estoy seguro que oí un "Crack"… okey, eso fue mi corazón.

-¿Seguro que podrás?

-Seguro…

-Solo quiero que me prometas que no me odiarás.

-No hay forma de que…

-Promételo.- espero que mis ojos dijeran lo mismo que mis palabras.

-Te lo prometo. Solo empieza de una buena vez.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y empecé a narrar como si solo hubiese sido ayer.


	9. Capítulo IX: Mentiras Verdaderas

Capítulo IX: Mentiras Verdaderas

POV HARRY

-¿Recuerdas, cuando trajiste a Eleanor por primera vez? La verdad es que ella y yo ya nos conocías… ligeramente. Varias noches antes había decidido ir a bailar con Zayn y él me la presentó de tal forma que no pude resistirme. Bailamos toda la noche y el alcohol no tardó en hacer efecto.

-Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme en la habitación de un hotel. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ella se desperezó a mi lado y yo no podía creer lo que había hecho… no quería creerlo.

-Te lo juro, Lou. Yo no sabía que hacer cuando la presentaste como tu novia. Incluso le dije que era gay para que dejara e acosarme. Luego me enteré de que también lo trató con Niall y Liam. Cuando Zayn me dijo que había sido su novio no supe como responder.

-No se que pasó esa noche pero te prometo que después de eso no quise verla nunca más. Te maldije cuando la trajiste, pero no creí que fuese a hacerlo dos veces. Lo siento, Boo, lo siento. En verdad lo siento.- hacía un rato desde que había comenzado a llorar, ocultando mi cabeza y golpeando los puños contra la bañera. No puedo creer haber sido tan idiota. Me dejé seducir por una mujer… SIENDO GAY.

Desde ese día en adelante juré nunca volver a ese club, o beber.

POV LOUIS

-Lo siento, Boo. Lo siento. Lo siento.- de un minuto a otro solo pude ver sus rulos sobre la ducha. No pude resistirme a tocarlo, también sabiendo que eso lo calmaría.

-Hazza.- traté de llamar su atención sobre el llanto.- Haz, mírame.- logré que levantara la cara y pude ver la desesperación mezclada con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos esmeralda… esperen ¿yo dije eso? No, no. Él es solo mi amigo. No me correspondería.

"Pero dijo que era gay"

"Seguro lo hizo para no tener nada que ver con ella"

"Está arrepentido"

"Lo se, puedo verlo en sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos…"

"No otra vez con eso"

-HazzaBear. No hay nada que perdonar. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió, dejándome ver esa sonrisa que tanto alocaba a las fans.- ¿Abrazo?

-Estás desnudo, Louis.- una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios y se refregó los ojos hinchados con la toalla.

-Hey, no mojes mi toalla con tus lágrimas, Styles.

Se la quité de las manos, queriendo parecer gracioso. Me paré, inconsciente de mi… mmm desnudez y me enrosqué la toalla en la cintura lo más rápido posible.

-¿ Sabes qué, Harry?


	10. Capítulo X: Sin Respirar

**Harry POV**

-¿Sabes qué, Harry? No voy a sufrir más por alguien queme engaña. De todas formas, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- salió de la ducha y caminó directo a la habitación.

-Ese es mi Louis.- celebré, saltando junto a él fuera del baño.

-Ya no más Eleanor.-

-No más Eleanor.-

-Salgamos, Harry. Vamos a tomar algo. Como en los viejos tiempos.-

-¿Qué? BooBear, sabes que no puedes beber.- pude ver la felicidad desaparecer rápidamente de su rostro.

-Estúpida enfermedad.- masculló entre dientes.- No me importa. Debo salir. Divertirme. Vamos, Haz.- insistió.

-Lou, son más de las doce. ¿No crees que es algo…tu sabes…tarde?

-Nunca es tarde para divertirse, mi estimado amigo Styles.- filosofó, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. Agh, odiaba esa palabra. Amigo. Me demostraba que nunca pasaríamos de eso. 'Solo Amigos'.

-Haras locuras, Boo. Lo se ¿Recuerdas la última vez?-

-¿Qué última vez?-

-A eso me refiero. Nunca sabes que hiciste y luego notas las consecuencias. Por favor, solo piénsalo.

-¿Desde cuando te convertiste en Daddy Direction?-

-En serio, Louis. Cuando tomas y estás triste haces idioteces.- la plegaria se debía ver en mis ojos, porque cambió de idea.

-Está bien. Pero vamos a tomar algo. Lo necesito.-

-Creo que quedaron algunas bebidas de la fiesta de Niall.- opiné, sin seguridad.

-Y podemos llamar a los chicos para que se unan. ¿Vez, Harry? No era tan difícil.-

-¿Invitarás a Zayn?-

-¿Debería?-

-Creo que deberías hablar con él, por no ebrios. Tal vez no sea una buena idea.-

-Llamaré a Liam. Tú llama a Niall. ¿Hecho?-

-Como quieras...-  
Siguiendo sus órdenes, saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo mientras Louis se dedicaba a juntar cada parte del suyo.

Esperando que el tono cortara y pudiese escuchar una voz al otro lado, miré al chico con solo una toalla rodeando su cintura.

-Mmm… sexy boy. Deberías ponerte algo de ropa ¿No crees?-

El solo rió y una respiración se escuchó al otro lado de la linea.

_(Llamada Telefónica)_

-¿Hola?-

-Hey, Nialler. ¿Estás ocupado?- la respiración agitada daba indicios de que sí.

-Hem…algo. ¿Qué necesitabas?- comenzó a calmarse a medida que avanzaba la conversación.

-Louis está algo deprimido y quería preparar algunos tragos. Y…mmm… tal vez querías unirte.-

-Yo…no creo poder. Lo siento, Harry.

-No hay problema, pero…- otra voz agitada lo llamó de lo lejos.

"¡Niaaall! ¡Apurateee!"

-¿Ese es Liam? ¿Qué demonios…?- empecé a reír histéricamente. Sonaba tan desesperado [Liam].

-Este… mmm… estábamos bailando…si,si, eso. Y debo irme, nos vemos mañana en el ensayo.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue la molesta señal de que me había cortado.

-Me cortó.- susurré, sin dejar de mirar mi teléfono.

-Y Liam igual.- oí una suave voz en mi oído. Louis estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

Sin previo aviso, rodeó por detrás mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos "deja de pensar así, idiota" y apoyó su mentón sobre mi hombro derecho.

-Creo que seremos solo tú y yo, Hazza.-

-Eso creo, Boo.-

Y sin saber que estaba pasando, de un momento a otro, sus labios estaban sobre los mios.

-

Okeeey, cualquier cosa puede pasar de ahora en adelante. Cada vez falta menos, mis adorados directioners.

Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto :P Es que una de mis bff me había robado el cuaderno y bueno... las cosas pasan y tardé en recuperarlo :P

¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué más lejos habrá que llevarlo?

Sus comentarios me hacen feliz :)  
Cada uno salva una tortuga para Liam (?)


	11. Capítulo XI: ¿y qué si te amo?

Me hubiese gustado que fuese mas largo pero tengo una "sorpresa" reservada para lo que sige... if you know what i mean (Si saben a lo que me refiero/de que hablo) ;)

-

Capítulo XI: ¿y qué si te amo?

**LOUIS POV**

Llamé a Liam, pero él atendió con la respiración entrecortada. Solo murmuro un rápido "Lo siento, Lou. Estoy ocupado. Luego hablamos." Para después colgar.

No supe que me invadió, pero de un momento a otro me sentí fuertemente atraido a Harry Styles. ¿Por qué?

Comenzó a reirse como si le hubiesen contado en mejor chiste de la historia.

-¿Ese era Liam? ¿Pero que demonios…?-siguió riendo hasta que paró en seco, se elejó el celular del oido para luego mirarlo.- Me cortó-

Sin decidirme muy bien entre escuchar a mi cerebro o escuchar a mis insistentes hormonas, llegue a su lado en un dos por tres y le susurré.

-Liam hizo lo mismo. Creo que solo seremos tú y yo por esta noche, Styles.-

Después todo fue muy rápido. Giré a Harry, para quedarnos frente a frente, y lo besé.

Lo bese como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Traté de demostrar todos mis sentimientos recientemente encontrados en ese simple acto.

Respondió luego de algunos infinitos segundos, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Yo solo pude enredar mis manos en esos rulos que tanto adoraba. ¡Me enloquecían! Y una vez más seguí a mis alteradas hormonas, quienes parecían tener el apoyo de mi corazón.

Comencé a empujarlo hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared. Al parecer, eso hizo que saliera de alguna especie de trance, porque movió su cabeza hacia la derecha y desconectó nuestros labios, haciéndome desearlo aun más.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-¿Y tú que crees?- el beso me había sacado mucha energía y apenas podía mantenerme firme, así que me apoyé contra él, con la cabeza en su hombro, depositando suaves besos en su cuello.

-No, no. Esto está mal. Tú no eres gay, Lou. Y estas saliendo con Eleanor. No puedes enamorarte de mí.

-Pero tú si eres gay, Harry.

-No, Louis. No hagas esto. No puedes ilusionarme así. No es justo.

Esa simple frase me dio fuerza suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos con su profundo color verde jade.

-¿Ilusionarte?-

Tomó una gran cantidad de aire para luego expulsarlo todo junto de una sola vez.

-Si…yo… nunca fui muy bueno para expresar mis sentimientos, pero debes saberlo. Yo…- volvió a tomar otra bocanada de aire.

-Ya dilo de una vez, Styles.- lo piqué algunas veces en el hombro.

-Yo te amo. ¿Okey? Lo dije. Listo… ya está- se calmaba a sí mismo, mientras mi sonrisa crecía más y más.

Sin embargo esa fue mi señal.

-

¿Qué opinaron? Para todos los fans que querian juntos a Larry :DD (incluyendome OBVIO!)

Y, voy a aprovechar, y se lo voy a dedicar a Virgii por ser su cumpleaños :) y porque se que le va a gustar !

Enjoy!


	12. Capítulo XII: ¿Y tú que opinas?

ADVERTENCIA! Solo eso voy a decir ;)  
Si no les gusta el amor gay... bueno, no se ni por qué están leyendo esto!

-

Capítulo XII: ¿Y tú que opinas?

**LOU POV**

Volví a arrinconarlo contra la pared y junté nuestros labios en un beso desesperado, lleno de pasión y lujuria. Después de algunos minutos tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire, pero nuestras frentes no se separaron y nuestras manos se entrelazaron sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-¿Y esto quiere decir que…ya sabes…estamos…juntos? – Harry preguntó, algo dudoso y feliz.

Yo solo pude mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír. Fue entonces cuando noté que no solo nuestras frentes estaban juntas, sino que todo nuestro cuerpo. La parte más íntima de mi anatomía pedía a gritos ser liberada de dentro de mi ahora ajustado pantalón

Miré hacia abajo y él siguió en mi dirección. No pudo evitar la leve risa y susurró en su voz rasposa.

-Creo que alguien necesita ayuda allí abajo.

-No, Harry. No es necesar…

-Quiero hacerlo, Boo.-luego se acercó a mi oído para murmurar- No sabes cuanto esperé para tenerte así.- mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, pero eso solo logro encenderme aún más.

Él simplemente se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de mi… mmm… problema (nunca estuve muy cómoda con ESAS palabras, pero voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo :$ ). No alejó su mirada de la mía ni por un segundo mientras que, con los dientes, bajaba el cierre de mi pantalón. Ayudándose con las manos, los bajó por completo hasta que tocaron el piso con un suave golpe. De la misma forma lo hizo con mis boxers, besando aquí y allá, provocándome.

-Styles, ya deja de jugar conmigo.- me quejé entre dientes, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y apretando las manos en puño, conteniendo la tentación de tomarlo por esos hermosos rulos y hacerlo mío.

-Shh, Ya tranquilo, BooBear.-

Cuando por fin el aire chocó contra mi miembro, no pude evitar el escalofrío que recorrió de extremo a extremo mi columna.

Los ojos de Harry dejaron de ver a los mios para bajar…bajar…bajar hasta toparse con mi ahora latiente hombría.

-Por favor, Hazza… Por favor…- le hubiese rogado de rodillas pero… no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

-Dime que quieres, Lou.- ahora sus labios apenas rozaban todo alrededor del lugar en donde realmente quería que llegara.

-Harry… por favor… hazm…haz que...

-Lo siento, Boo. No puedo oírte. ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que me hagas correrme una y otra vez. Que me hagas rogarte por más y nunca quiera que termines.- dije lo primero que pasó por mi mente en ese momento.

Supe al instante que era lo que él esperaba que dijera, porque de un momento al otro, sentí una cálida humedad rodear mi miembro.

Dejé un leve suspiro escapar de mis labios y una vibración se esparció desde mi parte mas baja, causada por algo que Harry murmuraba.

Lentamente comenzó a acelerar el ritmo y solo podía ver rizos moviéndose donde se suponía que ocurría la acción.

Sin poder controlarme, tomé su cabeza y la empujé hacia atrás.

-Quiero verte mientras lo haces. Quiero sentirte. Mírame.

Obedientemente, levantó los ojos, recorriendo lentamente todo mi cuerpo, sin dejar de darme placer en ningún momento, hasta encontrarse con los mios.

Se habían oscurecido por la lujuria y destellaban deseo. Él simplemente rodeó mi cintura con su mano libre, depositándola en la parte mas baja de mi espalda, para ejercer presión y así yo poder llegar más profundo dentro de su boca.

Era tan bueno. Parecía que lo hubiese hecho un millón de veces ya. Yo sabía que él era virgen, pero lo disimulaba. Y muy bien. Parecía nacido para eso. Su lengua hacía magia, enroscándose en mí una y otra vez.

-Harry…Hazz…y-ya est-toy cerca…-

-Correte para mi, Lou. Solo para mí.

Y el sonido de su raposa y sensual voz fue lo único que necesité para ver un espeso líquido blanco llenar su boca, mientras él lo tragaba todo. Gota por gota, ni una quedo fuera.

Subió mis boxers y mis jeans con él.

De a poco, subío besando mi pecho en su camino. Luego pasó por mi cuello, tomándose su tiempo. Amándome. Cuando finalmente llegó a mi boca, no sin antes besar cada centímetro que mi barbilla, murmuró.

-Sabes gracioso, Boo.- parecía anestesiado, como recién despierto. Cada célula y señal de lujuria en su cuerpo se había desvanecido… al menos lo que podía ver, claro.

Nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, demostrándome que estaba completamente equivocado. Pero era verdad, sabía gracioso. Era raro sentir mi propio sabor en él, pero supongo que de ahora en adelante debería acostumbrarme. Quería acostumbrarme.

-Si hicimos esto sin alcohol, no quiero pensar que haríamos CON él. ¿Tu que opinas, Hazz? – acaricié su cabello, con el codo en su hombro, enredando mis dedos en sus hipnotizantes rulos que parecían no tener fin.

-Probemos.-

Con esto dicho, me tomó de la mano y, con los ojos llenos de amor, me llevó… bah, en realidad me arrastró hasta la cocina. Saco un par de cervezas de la heladera y me la alcanzó.

-¿Por nosotros?

-Por siempre

-Para siempre

Supe al instante que era mi "felices para siempre"… o eso creía.

-

Okeeey.. sepan que es la primera escena HOT que escribo en MI VIDAAA! asi que... espero que les haya gustado :S

¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar despues?


	13. Capítulo XIII: ¿Solo Otro Acto de Amor?

ADVERTENCIA! Solo eso voy a decir ;)  
Si no les gusta el amor gay... bueno, no se ni por qué están leyendo esto!

-

Capítulo XIII: ¿Solo Otro Acto de Amor?

Cacé la botella de alcohol al vuelo. Harry se acercó a mí y volvió a rodear mi cintura con su brazo libre y, con la cerveza en la otra mano, apoyó sus labios sobre los mios. Solo otra demostración de amor. Luego, tomó un sorbo de su bebida y se sentó de un salto sobre la isla de la cocina (mirar el link al final si no saben lo que es :D también les va a dar una diea de cómo me imaginé la cocina… mas o menos xD). Un incómodo silencio quedó flotando entre nosotros, pero fue él quien lo rompió.

-Lou, ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Su pregunta me golpeó. No pensé que me lo cuestionaría, pero tenía que pensar con cautela. No quería arruinarlo todo.

-Todo, Hazz. Amor, pasión, deseo, lujuria, cariño, ternura.-me fui acercando a él a medida que avanzaba en el diálogo.-Confianza, esperanza.

-¿Esperanza en qué?- enarcó una ceja y rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos cuando solo estuve a unos centímetros de él.

-En nosotros, nuestro futuro. ¿Tú que crees que ocurra ahora? ¿Deberíamos decirle a los chicos?- yo solo me "acurruqué" contra su cuello y deposité varios besos húmedos.

-Creo que se darán cuenta de todas formas.- apretó su agarre sobre mí.

Seguimos tomando toda la noche, jugamos un ridículo juego de "Gira la botella", solo entre nosotros, que terminó en la habitación de Hazza.

Yo llevaría las riendas esta vez. Cuando trató de ponerse sobre mí sin dejar de besarlo, le dí la vuelta para que quede entre mi cuerpo y el colchón. Bueno… las sábanas.

Naturalmente, cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos se rozaban frenéticamente, necesitándose mutuamente. Bajé mi mano desde sus ahora desordenados rizos hasta su parte más íntima.

Lo toqué arduamente sobre la tela de su pantalón y sus boxers.

Murmuró algo que no pude entender.

-¿Qué ocurre, Haz? – me arrimé a su oído y luego lo mordí de forma suave, detrás de la oreja.

Trató de empujarse a sí mismo contra mi mano.

-Necesito…dentro…ahora…mmm- sus palabras no tenían mucha coherencia aunque lo haya entendido, pero lo iba a hacer rogar.

-No puedo entenderte, Harry. Dime que quieres.-Ahora mi mano había desabrochado su pantalón y estaba dentro de su ropa interior. Cuando lo apreté solo un poco (un pocito*), un gemido salió de su boca.

-Te necesito, Lou. Por favor, hazlo-

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-Besé su pálido cuello, sintiendo un sabor raro gracias a su perfume.

-Te necesito dentro de mí.- dejó todo el aire salir de una vez.

El mio simplemente se quedó atrapado en mi garganta, a medio camino. Hice un recorrido de besos mojados por su clavícula, pasando por su garganta, hasta llegar a su barbilla y sus deliciosos labios. Lo besé, sintiendo un inmenso sabor a alcohol mezclado con… ¿crema de dientes? Mmm, menta.

-¿Estás seguro, Harold? Sabes que cuando empiezo no puedo detenerme. No habrá vuelta atrás.

-No lo quiero de ninguna otra forma. Boo, hazme tuyo.

No necesité nada más para quitar los últimos rastros de tela que lo cubrían y él hizo lo mismo con los míos.

Empecé a besarlo en el cuello, mordiéndolo, marcándolo para que el mundo sepa que el es mio y solo mío; los gemidos de Harry, hacían que me excitara aun mas, soltaba pequeños suspiros, pidiéndome mas

Baje hasta sus pezones y comencé a jugar con ellos, metí uno a mi boca, saboreándolo, tenia un sabor exquisito, pero no tanto como los labios de Harry, mordí uno de los rozados pezones y soltó un gemido.

-Boo, no me hagas rogarte….- eso era exactamente lo que deseaba, que me rogara por algo que yo también necesito.

-¿Rogarme, para que?- tome con mi mano el miembro erecto de Harry, con la otra jugaba con uno de sus pezones, y con mi boca le susurre al oído – no necesitas rogarme Hazz, yo deseo esto igual o incluso mas que tu

-Ah…- soltó otro gemido, esos dulces y hermosos gemidos que solo me pertenecen a mi, pero con estos no me bastan, quiero oírlo mas.

Empecé a bajar otra vez a su cuello, lamiéndolo, baje mas y me tope con sus pezones, los lamí y los bese, y baje aun mas, encontrándome con la erección de mi ojiverde.

-Veo que estas emocionado, ¿no Hazz?  
-Lou…te…necesito…dentro…- dijo entre jadeos

-Aun no Hazz, tengo que probarte primero.

Tome su erección con mi mano y la metí de lleno a mi boca, Harry soltó un gemido, y mi vista subió hasta el; tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior, como si intentase reprimir los gloriosos gemidos que me encantan.

Las manos de Harry tomaron mi cabeza, marcando el vaivén que se volvió desenfrenado, entre las lamidas y mordidas que le daba, entre gemidos, balbuceaba cosas incoherentes, sus piernas se empezaron a tensar, sus manos se aferraron mas a mis cabellos, el orgasmo se acerca…unas cuantas embestidas mas en mi boca y Harry explotó.

Intente abrir más mi boca para atrapar toda la explosión de Harry, trague hasta la última gota de su glorioso elixir.

Mientras limpiaba mis labios para tomar la última gota de aquel liquido, subí hasta Harry y lo bese delicadamente en los labios y le susurre.

-Sabes delicioso Hazz, creo que encontré mi nueva bebida favorita.- acto seguido Harry se sonrojo rápidamente, mientras sus ojos llenos de lujuria y pasión me miraban, se que quería mas

-¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir? Puedo parar ahora.- mentira, ahora más duro que una piedra y sinceramente, quiero entrar en las entrañas de Harry

-Sigue…quiero sentirte completamente dentro de mi Boo.- sus palabras me endurecieron mas –si eso es posible –

Sonreí y metí la mano a la cómoda que estaba alado, sacando un pequeño bote morado, bese nuevamente a Harry, y separe sus piernas, puse un poco de liquido en mis manos y otro poco en la entrada de Harry

Metí uno de mis dedos en la estrecha entrada de Harry, el soltó un pequeño gemido, empecé a mover mi dedo en círculos para que él se fuera acostumbrando; metí el segundo dedo, a lo cual Harry solo soltó un suspiro, mis dedos exploraban la entrada de Harry, deseando que fueran otra cosa –algo que pronto estará ahí – Harry empezaba a gemir, a pedir mas

-Boo…estoy listo.- sus ojos verdes esmeralda que brillaban con un toque de inocencia, ahora estaban llenos de deseo y lujuria.

Saque mis dedos de su interior y tome sus piernas, las acomode alrededor de mis caderas, poniendo mi erección en su entrada, sentía como palpitaba, una sensación increíble y excitante, empecé a penetrarlo

-Dios, Harry estas muy estrecho

-es…por…que…eres el primero…

-Te amo hazz

-Y yo a ti

Una vez que estuve totalmente dentro de el, me quede quieto para que él se acostumbrara al dolor, cuando me dijo que podía seguir, las embestidas empezaron a marcar un ritmo, lento al principio, salía y entraba de Harry, su gemidos, fusionados con los míos, inundaban la habitación, tome la erección de Harry con mi mano y la empecé a masturbar, las embestidas se volvían mas frenéticas, más salvajes, mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban al borde del éxtasis.

-Lou…me…me vengo  
-Juntos…- fue todo lo que pude articular

Las embestidas se profundizaron y se aceleraron, las paredes de Harry empezaron a convulsionar, haciéndome entrar en un nuevo nivel de placer, cuando Harry soltó un gemido desgarrador, mancho mi mano y su vientre con su esperma, haciéndome llegar al orgasmo, miles de colores pasaron por mi mente, definitivamente esa fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida

-Te amo Lou… - dijo mientras salía lentamente de él y me acostaba a su lado

-Yo mas hazz- lo bese en la frente

( Isla: .com. . )

-

Primero que nada quiero AGRADECERLE a mi amiga Yuri.. que escribió la escena perver xD  
GRACIAAAAS!

Espero que les guste ;)


	14. Capítulo XIV: Ni lo intentes

Capítulo XIV: Ni lo intentes…

**Harry POV**

Esa fue la mañana más feliz de mi vida. Había un gran peso sobre mi pecho. Abrí los ojos solo para ver a un Louis completamente ovillado. Lo sacudí un poco por los hombros y le di un beso en la cabeza tratando de despertarlo.

-¡Lou! Arriba. Despierta, dormilón.-miré el reloj solo para asegurarme. Demonios.-Vamos, Boo, son las 10:00.

Él solo seguía hecho una pelota, pero ahora había comenzado a quejarse. Aun con los ojos cerrados, gritó de tal forma que me hizo saltar de la cama… literalmente.

-¿Lou? Louis ¿Qué pasa?

-Me duele.- dijo solo en un murmullo, apenas audible.

-¿Qué…qué te duele, Boo? Dímelo. Si no lo haces, no podré ayudarte.- nuestra posición me recordó a la que estuvimos ayer: el quejándose y yo arrodillado, dispuesto a salvarlo de cualquier cosa.

-El pe…pecho… me…du…duele- Solo fue capaz de presionarse las manos sobre el torso, más específicamente… el corazón.

-Okey, Louis. Voy a llamar a una ambulancia. Tú solo… no… no te muevas.- y salí desesperado, en busca del teléfono de línea, puesto que mi celular se había afortunadamente descargado durante la noche.

_~Conversación telefónica~_

-Central de Emergencia. ¿Cuál es su problema?- una mujer muy amable respondió mi llamada.

-Joven de 20 años. Dolores muy fuerte de pecho. Se presiona el corazón, haciendo mucha fuerza con las manos. Creo que podría ser un infarto.- conté muy apurado.

-De acuerdo. Solo déme su dirección y su nombre y no corte la llamada. Una ambulancia saldrá enseguida.

Le di los datos que me pidieron y nunca dejé de rogarles que se apuraran. Me senté en la cama y puse la cabeza de Louis sobre mi regazo, acariciándole las mejillas y el pelo alternadamente con mi mano libre.

-Duele, Hazza.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo y puse en poco más de presión sobre su mejilla derecha.  
-Shh, Boo. Los médicos están en camino. Todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

-No lo sabes. No prometas cosas que no podrás cumplir.

-Haré hasta lo imposible para que todo salga bien, tú solo debes relajarte ahora. Si es un …- pero el timbre interrumpió mi no muy animada conversación.

Deposité la cabeza del castaño sobre la almohada suavemente y corrí a abrir la puerta. Uno de los doctores preguntó donde estaba la urgencia.

-Síganme, pero rápido.- solo eso dije antes de salir disparado hacia la la habitación.

-Lou, los médicos ya están aquí. Ellos te llevaran y te cuidaran ¿Si?

-No…no me dejes, Hazz. Ven conmigo.- sus ojos estaban lleno de súplica y miedo.

-No puedo, Boo. Pero yo iré en el auto justo detrás de ustedes. Tú has todo lo que ellos te pidan ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió y dos hombres entraron con una camilla, lo levantaron para poder acostarlo en ella y salieron por la puerta.

Yo los seguí, tomé mis llaves y los seguí.

Por suerte, el centro no quedaba muy lejos del departamento, solo unos 2 kilómetros. Podía ver algo de movimiento a través de las ventanillas traseras de la ambulancia. Los médicos actuaban rápido, de un lado al otro del vehículo.

Cuando llegamos, ni se detuvieron a decir palabra y se metieron lo más rápido posible por una de las puertas traseras del edificio, junto con Louis.

Traté de entrar por ahí, pero no me permitieron el paso. Lo último que vi fueron un par de ojos celeste, llenos de lágrima y miedo. Mucho Miedo.

Un hombre… en realidad, debería decir chico. Lucía de unos 25 años, tenía pelo café y ojos grises. Era poco más alto que yo, pero su insignia lo alzaba de posición.

-Acompáñeme, por favor.-

Lo seguí hasta lo que supuse era la entrada principal y a la sala de espera. Estaba completamente desierta. Ni médicos, ni enfermeros, ni pacientes o familiares.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie?- le pregunté al chico de seguridad, que por algun motivo aun seguía al lado mio.  
-No lo se. Es curioso. Deben estar en su descanso. Así que, cualquier cosa que pase y los médicos no estén, tú solo llámame. Estaré por aquí.

No escuché mucho de lo que dijo. No había notado que estaba llorando hasta que alguien se acercó y me dio un pañuelo.

-Toma. Lo necesitarás. No querrás inundar el centro ¿cierto?

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con una sonrisa amable y sincera.

-Gracias… Luke.- leí el nombre en su identificación.

-No hay de qué. Oye, yo también pasé por esta situación. Uno de mis hermanos menores sufrió un infarto y tuvieron que reanimarlo. Tardaron unas 2 horas pero llegaron a tiempo. Yo estaba tan agradecido con ellos que comencé a trabajar aquí.- puso una mano en mi hombro, pero yo había vuelto a mi estado de semi-trance. – Se que te debe resultar raro que un extraño aparezca y te cuenta su historia pero creo que te servirá de alivio saber que no estás solo.

Estas solo… estas solo…

LOS CHICOS

Debía avisarle a Liam, Niall y Zayn. ¿Se lo contaba Zayn? Louis tal vez se enfade conmigo. Pero tiene derecho a saberlo. Es su amigo después de todo.

Me paré de un salto y empecé a buscar mi celular. Rayos. Lo había dejado en casa. Y no tenía batería. Por suerte recordaba el número de Liam.

"Regla de vida: NUNCA olvides el número de Daddy Direction. Es lo más útil que podrías tener. Más incluso que un kit de primeros auxilios."

-Luke..¿Sabes si hay algún teléfono q pueda usar? Es importante que avise donde estoy…estamos.

-Mmm, déjame ver si se puede usar el del cuartel de seguridad.

Él tomó su handy (para los que no sepan que es, link al final!) y se comunicó con alguien. Preguntó si estaba habilitado y le dieron el OK.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

-Pero Lou… -

-Los médicos están trabajando. Todo va a estar muy bien. Tú debes confiar en ellos.

-De..de acuerdo.

**LIAM POV**

-Niall ya… ya deja mi cuello en paz. Zayn solo fue al baño. Si de un momento al otro tengo una marca, va a sospechar. ¿No lo crees?

-Pero LiLi…- Niall usaba ese apodo siempre que no le daba algo que quería… o estaba excitado y yo lo ignoraba- no lo notará. Te deseo.- se acercó a mi oído para murmurar.- Si supieras todo lo que te haría ahora.

Puso su mano en mi garganta y comenzó a bajarla lento, muy lento, por todo mi pecho, hasta llegar a mi estómago. Allí hizo algunos círculos con el dedo índice mientras susurraba todo estilo de cosas pervertidas.

Pude sentir como el pequeño-yo crecía bajo el poder de mi amante secreto.

Si, digamos básicamente que eso éramos. Secretos. No se lo habíamos dicho al resto de la banda porque teníamos miedo de cómo podían reaccionar. Así que preferimos guardarlo para la intimidad. Por suerte, nadie dudo de nada cuando le pedí a Simón mudarme con Niall.

-Ni, sa…sabes que yo también te deseo co…con locura, pero podría entrar alg…guien en cualquier m…momento y vernos. Por favor…

En eso estaba cuando sonó mi celular y lo usé como escusa para alejarme de Niall y de su maldito encanto irlandés.

"Número Privado" aparecía en la pantalla.

_~Conversación telefónica~_

-¿Hola?

-Liam, soy Harry.

-¿Quisieras explicarme por qué apareces como número privado?

-Porque no estoy desde mi celular, estoy hablando desde un teléfono del centro de urgencia. Louis está aquí. Creo que fue un infarto.

-

GRACIAS a todos los que vienen siguiendo la novela desde el principio y a los que empezaron hace poco.

Si hay errores ( u horrores) es posible! no lo revicé asi que salio lo que salio xD

Espero que lo disfruten!

Los veo al rato ;)


	15. Capírulo XV: Estúpido Sistema

Capítulo XV: Estúpido Sistema

**Liam POV**

-¿Qué?-

Mis ojos se volvieron del tamaño de platos y sentía todo el aire irse de mis pulmones. Sin colgar el teléfono, volví al lado de Niall.

-Niall, ve a buscar a Zayn. Sácalo del baño como si tu vida dependiera de eso.-

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Louis está en el hospital. Tengo a Harry en la línea.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

-Tú solo ve.- levanté un poco mas la voz al final, pero me estaba desesperando.

Observé al rubio levantarse del sofá y encaminarse en busca de Zayn.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunté, mientras tomaba las llaves del auto y me dirigía a la puerta, viendo a los otros dos salir del pasillo y seguirme, el pelinegro arreglándose la camiseta adentro del pantalón.

-No..no lo se. Todo fue muy ráp-pido. Me desperté, Loui-is se empezó a quejar de que le dol-lía el pecho y lo primero que se me ocurr-rió fue llamar al centro de emergencias. Entré en pánico, Li. Quería llamarte antes que a ellos, pero probablemente vos hubieses hecho lo mismo. Yo... ¿y qué si le pasa algo grave? ¿Y si no lo pueden salvar? ¿ Y si le agarra…-

-Harry, tranquilo. Estamos en camino. Tú respira y nosotros llegaremos antes de que te puedas dar cuenta.-

-Ok-key-

Y con eso, escuché el tono de corte.

A todo esto ya nos habíamos acomodado en el auto. Yo manejaba, Zayn en el asiento a mi lado y Niall sentado atrás.

-¿Qué paso, Liam? Interrumpiste MI sesión de peinado.- reprochó el chico del hopo.

-Por lo que pude entender, Louis despertó y se quejó de que le dolía el pecho.

-¿Creen que haya sido un infarto?- preguntó Zayn.

-Pero Lou es tan joven. No debería tener infartos.- también podía escuchar las lágrimas en los ojos del rubio. Si, escuchaba las lágrimas, no estoy loco.

-No saquen conclusiones desesperadas hasta que lleguemos. Seguro ya deben saber que tiene.-

Pero no podía mentirme a mí mismo, estaba muy nervioso. Retenía mis lágrimas ¡Soy Daddy Direction, por amor de Dios! No puedo mostrarme debil ante ellos. No ante Niall…

Pasaron 15 tediosos minutos hasta que pudimos distinguir el cartel de "Centro de Emergencias". Estacioné en el primer lugar libre que encontré, y antes de que pudiese apagar el motor, mis dos acompañantes ya habían saltado de sus asientos.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, un guardia nos preguntó nuestros nombres y de alguna forma nos reconoció.

-Ustedes deben ser los amigos del chico Styles ¿Cierto?- nosotros asentimos y él nos pidió que lo siguiéramos.

Pasando varios pasillos, encontramos a un Harry sentado, con la mirada fija en el suelo, las manos en su cabeza y los codos en sus rodillas.

-¡Hey, Harry! Tus amigos llegaron.-

El chico levantó la vista y sus torturados ojos claros se clavaron en nosotros tres. Niall fue el primero en salir corriendo y abrazarlo. Sabía que los "Horan Hugs" siempre lo hacían sentir mejor.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Zayn, poniendo una mano en su hombro, ya que el irlandés se rehusaba a soltarlo.

-No lo se… esa es la pura verdad. Todo fue tan rápido que…- pero no pudo soportar más y gotas saladas cayeron con destino en el cabello rubio de Niall, pero a este no le importó.

-Shush, Hazz. Estamos aquí.- era mi turno de hablar. Ya nos habíamos sentado. Zayn estaba en la punta de la izquierda. Después se encontraba Ni que no había dejado de abrazar a Harry, quien estaba sentado a su derecha. Y por último estaba yo. Pasé mis manos una y otra vez por la melena con rulos que estaba apoyada en mi hombro.

Arrimé mi cabeza para poder observar que Zayn estaba silenciosamente mascullando algo a su teléfono. Cuando terminó, notó mi mirada confundida.

-Llamé a Simon. Él hablaría con Paul para que viniera y aclaró que cualquier cosa que necesitáramos lo llamásemos.  
Así que solo asentí y volví a concentrarme en el pobre Styles, que seguía llorando pero ni un sonido escapaba de sus labios. Ni uno.

**Zayn POV**

Después de varios intentos, logré comunicarme con Simon para contarle las noticias. Él le avisaría a Paul para que viniera al Centro y nosotros no tener que quedarnos todo el día. Le dije que no nos molestaba quedarnos, pero que agradecí de todas formas.

Pasaron al menos 2 horas en las que todo lo que hice fue pensar. No queríamos alarmar a nadie ni que pensaran que éramos de ese estilo de divas que querían la atención de todos. Nosotros solo queremos que nuestro amigo se recupere.

Creo que la palabra "diva" activó alguna especie de alarma o algo, porque… hablando de divas… ¡Demonios!

**Harry POV**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Por qué a él? Si pasamos una de las mejores noches de mi vida, felices… ¿Es esta alguna forma de castigo? ¿Acaso estábamos haciendo algo malo?

Y hablando de castigos…

-Louis ¿Louis? ¡Louis!

Todos me miraron sorprendidos y yo solo escondí mi cabeza más profundo en el cuello de Liam. Esa estúpida voz chillona. No la soporto.

Se paró delante de nosotros, con una mano en la cintura y la otra sosteniendo su teléfono. Con su típica pose de modelo, posó la mirada en cada uno hasta que llegó a mí.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Eleanor?- pregunté, irritado. Sabía que iba a arruinar lo poco de felicidad que me quedaba. Levanté mi cabeza de donde estaba para poder "apreciarla" por completo y miré rápidamente a Zayn, quien tenía fuego en la mirada.

-¿Cómo qué quiero? Llame a Louis unas 15 veces, dejé al menos 10 mensajes de voz y 12 de texto. No responde ninguno. Los llamo a ustedes, celulares apagados. Solo me quedaba llamar a Simon. Él me dijo que estaban aquí y… voila! Aquí estoy.- explicó, como si fuese obvio.

-¿Tienes el descaro de venir después de lo que hiciste anoche?- me paré de la forma más abrupta posible, y la miré a los ojos con asco y desprecio.- Louis llegó destrozado y completamente empapado. Y todo por tu maldita culpa. Porque te empecinaste a jugar con sus emociones. – cada vez elevaba más la voz, olvidándome por completo que estábamos en un lugar donde debía mantener la voz bajo control. Es que esta chica me sacaba de mis casillas.

Una mano se posó en mi clavícula, haciendo algo de presión en señal para que me calmara. Respiré profundo y me dejé llevar por el leve masaje en mi hombro.

-Será mejor que te vayas. No querrás que te saquen los guardias. Harry ya hizo varios amigos por la zona.- no se de donde salió la amenaza de Zayn, hasta que me acorde su pequeño "encuentro".

A todo esto, no notamos que una mujer, de alrededor de treinta y tantos años, con pelo rubio hasta arriba de los hombros, caminaba en dirección a ellos.

-¿Ustedes son familiares de Louis Tomlinson?- nos preguntó muy cordialmente.

-Algo así. Su familia vive al otro lado del país (solo inventando excusas) así que no podían venir. Pero nosotros somos sus amigos más cercanos.- respondió Liam en representación de todos.

-Ajám.- carraspeó Eleanor, para hacerse notar.- y YO soy su novia.

Algunos murmullos como "si claro" o "seguro" escapaban de nuestras bocas, pero ella no le dio importancia.

-Entonces ¿Con cual de todos puedo hablar más en… privado?-

-Conmigo.- fui el primero en ofrecerme, porque era el que más conocía a Lou.

-De acuerdo. Ven por aquí.- y me pidió que la siguiera hasta un pequeño consultorio. Estaba decorado en tonos claros de verde y azul. Era acogedor… si…-puedes sentarte.- me indicó, señalando la silla de este lado del escritora, ella ocupando la del extremo opuesto.

-¿Qué pasa con Louis?- no dí más rodeos y pregunté. Si había malas noticias, las quería ahora.

-Es un tema muy delicado, Señor…

-Styles. Pero puede decirme Harry.

-Claro, Styles. O Harry, como sea. ¿Sabes si tenía alguna especie de trastorno depresivo o algún antecedente?-

Admito que esa pregunta me sorprendió. Louis era siempre muy activo y alegre.

-No. No al menos que yo sepa. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?  
-Generalmente es una pregunta de rutina, pero no esta vez. Cuando lo preparábamos para la intervención, pudimos notar varios cortes. Cicatrices nuevas y no tan nuevas.

WOW

-¿Qué? Pero… no puede ser. Debería haberlas notado. Yo…-

-Se encuentran a lo largo de toda la cadera. Por suerte, pudimos desinfectarlas a tiempo.

-Oh mi Dios. Oh mi Dios. Soy un terrible mejor amigo. Debería haber sabido. Pero él es siempre tan activo, tan feliz…- tapé mi cara con mis manos, tratando de evitar las lágrimas y así poder seguir hablando con la doctora…- nunca me dijo su nombre

-Dra. Williams. Jessica Williams.

-Pero… esos cortes no son lo que lo trajeron aquí ¿Verdad?

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y volvió a hablar.

-No. Eso fue algo que descubrimos por accidente. Lo que el chico Tomlinson sufrió se lo conoce como cardiopatía isquémica. Puedo asumir fácilmente que tuvo varios de los disparadores. Entre los más importantes está el que sea hombre, el que esté estresado por todo lo que acarrea la fama y que haya tomado tanto. En los estudios saltó que había una gran cantidad de alcohol en su sangre.

-S-si, anoche estuvimos en nuestro departamento y bebimos algunas cervezas, pero no fueron tantas… que yo recuerde.-

-También busqué en algunos registros y apareció en ellos su padre. Al parecer lo heredó. Es muy común en esos casos. Los hombres tienen mucho más riesgo que las mujeres. Fue astuto, Sr. Styles. Reaccionó a tiempo. Lamento decírselo de esta forma pero, si hubiese sido más lento, su amigo no hubiese sobrevivido.

Eso fue un golpe fuerte en el pecho. Uno de esos que te dejan sin aire.

-¿Eso quiere decir que… está bien?- la desesperación y la plegaria en mis ojos eran evidentes.

-Sobrevivió, si. Pero está muy delicado. No puede recibir ningún estilo de sorpresas que puedan afectarlo. En un par de días le daremos el alta junto a una lista de medicamentos y cuidados que deben ser atendidos casi a diario. Queda en sus manos, Señor Styles.

-Yo me haré cargo de lo que sea que Louis necesite.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero antes ¿Puedo pasar a verlo?

-Seguro, pero debes ser muy precavido. Su sistema nervioso es muy frágil en este momento.

Salimos de su consultorio y los chicos me miraron preocupados. Le pedí un minuto a la Drs. Williams para acercarme a ellos y contarles. Obviamente, la primera que saltó "preocupada" fue la infiel con tacos.

Cuando terminé de hablar y les dije que iba a entrar a verlo, ella recriminó que tenía derecho porque era "la novia".

"No por mucho tiempo" pensé.

-Ele, no creo que sea…- trató de pararla Liam, pero yo le dije que estaba bien. Que no había problema en que entrara. Me miraron sorprendidos, pero ella solo se paró derecha y me siguió.

-Está bien. Esta es una batalla que podemos jugar dos, Calder. Ahora, Louis no puede exaltarse por absolutamente nada. Así que, nada de escenitas. ¿De acuerdo? Ese es el trato.

-Tú no eres quién para decirme que puedo hacer y que no.

-En realidad, si. La Dra. Williams me dio todo el poder sobre Louis durante su periodo de recuperación… empezando ahora.

-AAgggh, está bien.

Yo tomé la delantera y abrí la puerta. No quería verlo así pero él me necesitaba… y yo lo necesitaba a él.

Eleanor se precipitó y la Srta. Williams se acercó a mí.

-Está bajo el efecto de los sedantes. Debería despertar pronto.

-Gracias.- murmuré y con eso se alejó, dejándome solo con Eleanor.

Ella ya estaba zarandeándolo cuando llegué a su lado y le alejé las manos de Louis.

-¿Acaso está loca, mujer? ¡Estás haciendo exactamente lo que te dije que no hicieras!- le grito/murmullo.

De repente, una de las maquinas cambia su frecuencia y ambos miramos a Louis con ojos preocupadas. Corrí hacia su lado y tomé una de sus manos entre las mías. Ele imitó mis movimientos y tomó su otra mano.

-Lou- susurramos los dos a la vez.

-Ha-Hazz?

-

INTRIGAAA! CHANCHANCHAAAN!

Perdón x haber tardado taaanto en subir, es que tuve un maldito bloqueo de escritor y bueno... no es facil recuperarse. Pero ya mi mente funciona ( un pocito) y voy a tratar de subir mas seguido :D

Solo para que sepan, no tengo NADA en contra de Eleanor ni creo que sea así. Solo que necesitaba que jugara ese papel, ok?

Espero comentarios ;) Quiero saber como quieren que siga !

Los quieeroo!

PD: Ya faltan pocitos capitulos ! Deben quedar uno como mucho :P


	16. Capítulo XVI: Rescatados

_**Previamente**_

De repente, una de las maquinas cambia su frecuencia y ambos miramos a Louis con ojos preocupados. Corrí hacia su lado y tomé una de sus manos entre las mías. Ele imitó mis movimientos y tomó su otra mano.

-Lou- susurramos los dos a la vez.

-Ha-Hazz?

**Capítulo XVI: Rescatados**

**Harry POV**

Dejé escapar un gran suspiro. Mi BooBear estaba despierto. Y había muchas emociones dando vueltas dentro de mí. Una de ellas dada por el hecho de que haya dicho mi nombre antes del de su "novia". Que sorpresa se va a llevar cuando sepa.

-Louis- volví a llamarlo. Abrió los ojos y los clavó directo en los míos. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara y presionó más mi mano.

-Ajám…- Ambos nos habíamos olvidado de Eleanor. Bueno, en realidad yo la había olvidado. Él apenas despertaba y no la había visto.

-¿Eleanor?- preguntó, completamente confundido.

-No te imaginas el susto que me diste, cariño.- parecía tener la nariz tapada o algo. Su voz era condenadamente chillona y aguda. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su otra mano estaba unida a la de ella, la soltó y se aferró con más fuerza a la mía.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer así como si nada, después de lo que hiciste el otro día? ¿Aun te da la cara para hacerte llamar mi novia? Olvídalo, Eleanor. Lo nuestro es historia.

-¿Qué? Pero… amor, no puedes hacerme esto. Nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos.- el histeriqueo era uno de sus mejores papeles. Era genial en eso. Una de las muy pocas cosas en las que debía ser buena, siendo sincero.

-Claro que no. Yo estoy destinado a estar con Harry.- y así como si nada, sin ningún estilo de advertencia, lo dejó salir. Se lo dijo sin rodeos. Pero no fue consciente, ya que apenas notó lo que había hecho, se tapó la boca con la mano libre y me miró, preocupado, con los ojos aguándose.

-Shh.-comencé a acariciarle el dorso de la mano con el pulgar para enviarle señales de tranquilidad… o algo.

-¿QUÉ? No Louis, esto no es divertido. No juegues así con mis emociones. No es justo que me hagas esto. Tú eres MI novio y de nadie más. Mucho menos de alguien como…- me miró despectivamente, transmitiendo el gesto con el resto del cuerpo- él.

-Y yo aun no puedo creer que hayas salido con…- imité sus gestos y su estúpida pose, sin contar la insoportable tonada- ella.

-¿Cómo permites que me humille así? Defiéndeme. Has algo.

-Tienes razón, voy a hacer algo.- se sentó un poco más derecho, pero entre el dolor en el pecho y tantos cables no lo dejaban llegar muy lejos. La miró a los ojos, viendo el terror en los de ella.- Adiós, Eleanor. Vete.

-¡NO! No me iré.-estaba prácticamente gritando- Te necesito, Boo.

-Primero, NUNCA vuelvas a llamarme así. No tienes derecho alguno para hacerlo. Segundo, claro que no. Tú solo me quieres para que te compre ropa o lo que sea que quieras. Pero ya no más. Es la última vez que te lo digo. Adiós Eleanor. Y ahora será mejor que te vayas antes de que llame a seguridad para que te saquen a la fuerza.- la seguridad de Louis era impresionante, más allá de que supuestamente estaría débil por el ataque y todo eso.

-Nunca me habían humillado tanto en mi vida.- lágrimas falsas "caían" de sus ojos, quitándolas con un pañuelo de forma dramática.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo ridícula que te ves ahora? Solo vete. Sal caminando por esa puerta, demostrando que al menos hay un gramo de autorrespeto en tu cuerpo.- necesitaba sacar eso de mi organismo. Siempre quise, pero nunca supe si viviría para presenciar ese momento.

Y no sin antes lanzar vanas amenazas al aire, se fue. Al fin. Libres.

Ambos nos quedamos algunos minutos en silencio. No era incomodo, ambos podíamos sentir al otro al lado y saber que nos apoyábamos mutuamente.

Ahora podíamos ser felices.

-¿Lou?-

-¿Si?

-¿En serio crees que estamos destinados a estar juntos?- para este momento, ya me había sentado en la silla a un lado de la cama y mi mentón descansaba en la misma almohada que su cabeza. Nuestras manos no se habían separado. De hecho, estaban mas juntas que nunca. Era nuestro pequeño momento.

-Si no lo estamos, el destino es un idiota.- una leve risa escapó mis labios y una de él la siguió.

-Gracias.- le dije, mientras acariciaba su tibia mejilla.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

-¿En serio preguntas? Acabas de cortar con la chica de la que estabas enamorado solo para estar conmigo ¿Crees que eso no es suficiente?

-Harry, yo estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Significó algo para mí? Seguro. Eleanor y yo tuvimos una relación por varios años, pero ya fue. Fue una linda etapa, pero ahora viene una mejor.- me devolvió el gesto, rozando sus débiles dedos sobre la suave piel de mi cara.- Te amo, Hazza. Nunca lo dudes.

Esta vez fue de enserio. Lágrimas… no… alegría en forma de gotas se deslizaba mejillas abajo por ambos rostros.

-Nunca creí amar tanto a alguien, Lou. Desde que llegaste a mi vida, literalmente se volvió una montaña rusa. Diste vuelta todo lo que conocía. Todo.- fue mi momento de dar testimonio de nuestro amor… por decirlo de alguna forma.

'Shot me out of the sky. You are my kryptonite. You keep making me weak. Frozen and can't breath.'

Corrí delicadamente un mechón de pelo que comenzaba a cubrirle los ojos. No quería perder esa conexión. Fui acercando de a poco y lo besé con todo lo que tenía. Con todas mis emociones, todas mis fuerzas y todas mis intenciones.

Una de las máquinas que registraba su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y nos separamos de inmediato.

-Creo que deberé tener más cuidado contigo de ahora en adelante.

-Como digas, Cullen.- ambos reímos ante su broma. Es verdad. Esa frase sonó muy parecida a la de Edward.

**ZAYN POV**

Ver a esa perra salir llorando de la habitación fue genial. Se que suena cruel, pero en serio se lo merecía.

_Sorry, Ele. Banda equivocada._

Liam y Niall saltaron de sus lugares cuando vieron la escena y ella ni siquiera si giró a prestarnos atención.

-¿Deberíamos entrar?- preguntó el pequeño rubio

-No lo se, Ni. ¿Y si se están besando? No sería cortés entrar.- respondí, tratando de ponerle una nota de humor al momento.

-¿Y por qué demonios se estarían besando? ¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?- cuestionó Liam.

-No, solo digo. Si Eleanor salió así, Lou debe haber roto con ella y, si rompió con ella es por otra… u otro. Yo apuesto a que él y Hazza están juntos.

-Si, podría ser…- murmuró Niall.

-Entonces entremos y comprobémoslo.

Y así fue, nos acercamos cautelosamente a la puerta de la habitación y nos asomamos por la ventanita redonda.

Y ahí estaban ellos… besándose. Lo sabía.

Perdon por haberlos hecho esperar tanto... es que me habia bloqueado!

ODIO esos malditos bloqueos!

Así que espero que la DCC

- Disfruten  
- Comenten  
- Compartan

Los veo en el próximo!


	17. Capítulo XVII: PLSLS

_**Previamente**_

-Entonces entremos y comprobémoslo.

Y así fue, nos acercamos cautelosamente a la puerta de la habitación y nos asomamos por la ventanita redonda.

Y ahí estaban ellos… besándose. Lo sabía.

**Capítulo XVII: Por los siglos de los siglos…**

**ZAYN POV**

Di vuelta la cabeza para encontrarme con un terriblemente sorprendido Liam y un bastante emocionado Niall.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-Entremos sin que nos escuchen ¡Oh Mi Dios, esto es genial! – definitivamente el rubio estaba muy entusiasmado por la idea de que Larry fuese real. Es una de sus mayores shippers. Si hasta se hace llamar "El capitán del barco".

-Shh, Niall. Si queremos sorprenderlos, hay que hacer el menor ruido posible. Y Liam, tú… ¿Liam?

Seguía mirando a un punto fijo, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula floja.

-¿Liam? ¡Liam!

-Déjamelo a mí.- dijo Niall. Se puso en frente del chico atónito y se puso en puntas de pie para besarlo. Después de algunos segundos, Liam pareció reaccionar y le devolvió el beso.

_"Otra sorpresa-no-sorpresa, ¿eh, Malik?"_ pensé y miré alrededor por dos motivos.

_**1.**_ Debía asegurarme que nadie estuviese viendo eso.  
**_2._** Era descortés estar parado al lado de ellos, mirando intensamente como se succionaban el alma el uno al otro.

Así que ahí estaba yo, descubriendo que mis mejores amigos eran gays... y entre ellos. Parado en el hospital con una pareja basándose delante de mí y la otra, cruzando la puerta.

No lo malinterpreten, los apoyo con todo mi ser pero digamos que me shockeó.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve metido en mis pensamientos, pero lo próximo que vi fue los dedos chasqueantes de Niall. Salí de mi trance y le dediqué una mirada divertida.

-¿No intentarás besarme para sacarme del shock?

-Hey, Malik. Es mío. –reclamó Liam, pasando el brazo por la cintura del chico que en serio parecía un duende al lado de él.

-Como digas, Payne. ¿O debería empezar a llamarte 'Horan'?- sabiendo que seguiría molestándolo con eso, decidió simplemente ignorarme.

-¿Qué dicen si entramos?

-Claro, vamos.

Era hora de que todos nos… bueno, ME dijeran la verdad sobre sus nuevas (esperemos) vidas amorosa.

**NIALL POV**

No puedo creer que besé a Liam en frente de Zayn.

¿Se habrá enojado? No quiero que esté enojado conmigo. Pero pareció reaccionar bien. Incluso cuando Zayn lo molestó con su apellido.

No, seguro estamos bien.

**HARRY POV**

Me incliné por al menos quinta vez en los últimos tres minutos ¡NO podía evitarlo! Sus labios eran taaan…

-Ajám…- alguien carraspeó detrás de mí y seguro mis facciones reflejaban las de Louis. Bocas muy abiertas. Respiración acelerada. Ojos repentinamente vidriosos. Me dejé caer sobre el hombro de mi enamorado.

Shit. Nos agarraron.

**LOUIS POV**

Sentí la cabeza de Harry tocar mi hombro y de un momento al otro, comenzó a temblar y a empapar mi bata… o como sea que se llamen estas cosas que te ponen en los hospitales. Pasé mi mano no ocupada por agujas para acariciarle el cabello. Una. Dos. Tres. También servía para calmarme a mí. Algo.

Alguien volvió a carraspear y levanté mi mirada, encontrándome con tres pares de ojos curiosos. Nunca dejé de juguetear con los rizos de Harry. Sabía que eso lo mantendría medianamente estable.

-¿Algo que decirnos, Tomlinson?- los brazos cruzados de Zayn podrían advertir alguna señal de peligro o enojo, pero su tono de "broma", su mirada juguetona y su sonrisa torcida demostraban lo contrario.

-Ehm… no estoy seguro…je…-

¿Cómo voy a explicarme a mis tres mejores amigos que estoy en una relación romántica con mi compañero de banda y también mejor amigo, Harry Styles?

-No te preocupes, Lou. Lo entendemos. Y los apoyamos al cien por ciento.- La boca de Liam exhibía una mueca sincera y su brazo estaba rodeando la cintura de Niall en un fuerte agarre.

-Si, pueden contar con nosotros para lo que necesiten. Y vamos a estar con ustedes a cada segundo.- el pequeño rubio estiró el cuello y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de su acompañante. Este dejó escapar una risita algo femenina y giró la cabeza para besarlo de lleno en la boca.

-Y, como podrás ver, no son los únicos.- agregó el de pelo negro, tratando de hacer que la situación parezca lo más normal posible.

-Pero.. que.. ustedes..- ¿En serio estaban saliendo juntos?

Despegaron sus labios justo a tiempo para cuando entró la enfermera.

-Hay mucha gente en esta sala. Voy a tener que pedirle que se retiren. Solo un acompañante puede permanecer con el Sr. Tomlinson.- dijo seriamente sin levantar la vista de la carpeta que traía en los brazos. Luego se dio vuelta y se fue.

-Creo que debemos dejarlos solos, chicos.- comenzó a opinar Zayn, pero yo lo frené-

-No, será mejor que se lleven a Harry. Estuvo muy estresado en las ultimas horas y le vendría bien un rato de descanso ¿no, Hazz?-

No obtuve respuestas y miré a mis amigos con cara confundida. Volví la vista a la melena de rulos y lo sacudí un poco, pero nada.

-Lou, creo que está dormido.-

-¿Hazza? ¿Amor?- le susurré al oído y comenzó a despertarse, levantando la mirada para juntarla con la mía y sonreír, con rastros de lágrimas.

-Boo… ¿Dónde estamos?- trató de girarse a reconocer el lugar.

-En el hospital.- respondí riendo. Ya se le va a pasar la confusión.

-¿Qué? ¿Hospital? ¿Por qué? Creí que era solo un mal sueño.- vio a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho y nadie dijo nada hasta que, obviamente, Niall rompió en risa y ya no había forma de pararlo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos y dio vuelta la cabeza antes de lo que puedo decir "zanahorias".

-¿Qu…qué hacen aquí?-

-Harry, tu nos llamaste porque habían traido a Louis y…

-Gracias Liam, de eso me acuerdo. – Remató con sarcasmo.- me refería a acá ACÁ. En la habitación.

-Precisamente eso. Veníamos a ver como estaba Lou. Pero si ya te vas a poner en plan de novio celoso entonces…

-Esperen.. ¿Qué? ¿Novio celoso? N-no se de donde sacaron eso… yo no soy el novio de nadie.

-Ah, ¿No? Pero pensé que me amabas.- mi tono se notaba actuado de sobremanera.

-No te preocupes, Hazz. Nosotros estamos de su lado. De hecho… mmm…- Niall entrelazó su mano con la de Liam de forma tímida, dirigiendo sus ojos al lazo y después de vuelta a Harry, sonrientes.

-¿Ves, Harry? – Zayn señaló a la pareja feliz.- No hay problema. Estamos con ustedes hasta el final. Pero…- todos giramos a mirarlo, alarmados.- ¡No es justo que no me lo hayan dicho antes!

-Je.. de hecho.. nosotros estamos juntos desde anoche. – Harry se rascó la nuca, sentándose mejor detrás de mí, con las piernas cruzadas.

-Eso puedo aceptarlo, pero ustedes – señaló una vez más a Liam y Niall.- Liam, sos mi mejor amigo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –falsificó lágrimas y ruptura en su voz.

-Zayn.. mmm.. yo… es que..-

-Li… ¿En serio crees que estoy enojado contigo? Apenas puedo decirte que no cuando pedís las cosas. Aparte, Niall es muuuy tierno. No hay forma de negarlo. Mira esas mejillas…-

Cuando intentó acercarse al irlandés, las manos de Liam fueron más rápidas y alejaron a Niall del alcance de Zayn, acercándolo a su lado.

-¡Hey! Mio, Malik. Ni lo intentes.

-Como digas, Payne. ¿O debería llamart..?

-No de nuevo, Zayn. – reprochó el rubio, revoleando las manos por el aire.

Harry miró a Louis y este pudo descubrir que ya no tenía miedo. Todo iba a estar bien, tal y como sus amigos se lo prometieron.

Y se fundieron en ese beso tan necesitado, con la discusión de sus compañeros de banda como música de fondo.

**FIN **

-

Bueno... no es EL FIN.. falta el Epilogo :)

GRACIAS a todos los que me soportaron capítulo a capítulo, sabiendo que es usual que tenga BLOQUEOS ... SON LOS MEJORES FANS!

Espero en serio que hayan disfrutado la novela hasta este punto y que dejen sus comentarios :DD

Asi que..

NOS VEMOS :D


	18. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

**POV LOUIS**

Ya todo se había calmado… considerablemente.

Eleanor había dicho a la prensa que yo "rompí su delicado corazón de cristal", pero muy pocos le creyeron. No estuve mucho más tiempo en el hospital. Solo cuatro días y ya estaba de nuevo en casa. Harry cuidó de mí el tiempo suficiente para poder regresar a los escenarios y estudios de grabación.

Nuestra relación creció, al igual que la de Liam y Niall. Solíamos hacer especies de "fiestas privadas" solo para nosotros cuatro. Si entienden a lo que me refiero. Resultamos ser, como a Zayn le gustaba llamarnos, "locos maniáticos con sobredosis de hormonas y fanfics". Pero a nosotros nos gusta llamarlo "hacer el amor… con adicionales".

Zayn. Ese es otro tema aparte. Bueno, no tanto. Es algo extraño. Después de romper con Perrie, no volvió a salir con nadie. Lo comenzamos a notar algo extraño, como si estuviese incómodo frente a nosotros. Le preguntamos numerosas veces si se sentía bien, si algo le molestaba, y siempre respondía que era solo cansancio. Hasta que un día paso… ejem… eso.

_Era un día común y corriente en nuestras vidas (tan común como puede ser) cuando decidimos hacer "improvisadamente" una de nuestras fiestas. En resumen: Harry estaba caliente. Niall también. Liam y yo no podíamos resistirnos a sus ojos claros. Sentados los cuatro en un mismo sillón de dos cuerpos… creo que ya saben a donde lleva esto._

_Como eran algo así como las seis de la tarde y realmente no planeábamos tener una orgía en el medio del comedor, no le avisamos a Zayn. Cuando el reloj dio las 18:10, oímos la puerta de entrada abrirse y a un chico de cabello oscuro entrar caminando en la sala. Era muy tarde para correr o escondernos… o al menos taparnos._

_Supongo que una escena así, con Niall sobre mí y Harry sobre Liam, no era facil de ignorar. Su cara de asombro era notoria, pero eso no nos detuvo de seguir penetrando a nuestros compañeros… por la mera formalidad de etiquetarlos. Su bulto se volvió prominente y los gemidos de cuatro sementales no lo ayudarían._

_Digamos que Niall fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso._

_-Ugh…Zayn…- gimió el rubio y de un momento al otro, el chico del hopo se hallaba a nuestro lado, besando a Niall mientras este tocaba su miembro, excitado de carne fresca._

_Esa fue una de las experiencias más excitantes que viví. Calor y gemidos se oían por todas partes. Roce de piel contra piel. Hormonas explotando llenaron la habitación. Cada uno llegó al orgasmo al menos dos veces, y Zayn tuvo una excitante primera vez… figurada._

Y desde ese momento, el Bradford Bad Boy pasó a ser parte del grupo de los "locos maniáticos con sobredosis de hormonas y fanfics".

Nuestros momentos favoritos eran cuando alguno leía un fic en voz alta. Aah… esos sí que eran buenos. Adorábamos leer lo que los fans escribían y lo que nos enviaban ¡Lo que aun no podemos comprender es de donde sacan tantas perversiones!

Salgamos de lo amoroso para entrar en nuestras geniales pero ocupadas y estresantes vidas de superestrellas.

Ya pasaron siete largos años desde el inicio de One Direction y sacamos algo así de seis discos, incluyendo una edición de villancicos… con Niall vestido de duende la grabación entera. No es como que nos molestara… de hecho, es el duende más sexy que he visto.

En cuanto a las giras, recorrimos prácticamente todo el mundo. Solo nos faltaron algunos países de África, pero estamos en eso.

Decidimos dar a conocer nuestras relaciones en la gira por Latinoamérica. Quiero decir, solo hablamos sobre Larry y Niam. No creo que muchos padres estén dispuestos a explicarles a sus hijos lo que es una "orgía".

- algunos años más tarde -

**POV HARRY**

-Shh, Zia. No querrás despertar a papi, ¿o si? – la voz de Niall se hizo cada vez más clara.

-Guahgui – oí una risita aguda y un ligero peso en mi estómago. Abrí los ojos para ver a una pequeña niña sentada sobre mí.

-Buenos días, dulzura. ¿Vienes a despertar a Papi Harry? – le pregunté a mi hija.

-De hecho, solo venía a bus…- comenzó a responder el rubio, pero lo paré en seco con un leve golpe en la pierna.

-Hablaba con Zia, Ni. No contigo.-

-Oh. Lo siento.-

-No te preocupes.- bajé su cabeza a mi altura para poder darle un beso en la coronilla.- Buenos días a ti también.

Ambos nos separamos cuando sentimos alguien tocando la puerta. Al abrirse vimos entrar a un sonriente Liam y a un aun más sonriente Robin.

Como sea. El chico de ya 5 años saltó en la cama para abrazar a su hermana menor.

-Buenos días Zia.- dijo, dándole un baboso beso en la mejilla.

Ella soltó un gorgoteo y trató de alejar a su hermano con sus diminutas manos.

-No Wrobin ¡No gueso!- le discutió. El rostro de Robin se tornó algo triste y corrió a esconderse detrás de Zayn, quien había entrado segundos antes para avisarnos que el desayuno estaba listo.

-Louis cocinó hoy. Aprovechemos.-

-Claro, ya vamos.

Y así bajamos todos. Nosotros cuatro y los dos niños.

Habían pasado casi dos años desde que adoptamos a los hermanitos. En realidad no sabíamos nada de ellos. Un día, sin previo aviso, sentimos tocar el timbre y, cuando abrimos, solo vimos a un pequeño de 3 años y una cesta a su lado, con un bebé durmiendo.

Buscamos a sus padres por días y nadie apareció. Luego de discutir mucho rato con Simon, llegamos al acuerdo de que nosotros los adoptaríamos. No hubo mucho papeleo que hacer, ya que esos niños no tenían a nadie más.

Y así fue como, de un momento para el otro, entraron a nuestras vidas.

Ninguno de los dos tenía la capacidad para recordar en ese entonces, así que nosotros debimos escoger sus nombres. Zia en realidad es la primera parte de Zianourry. Son todos nuestros nombres mezclados. Y Robin… bueno, una advertencia: NUNCA, si su pareja es fanática, dejen que elija el nombre de sus hijos. Liam había elegido llamarlo así, por el fiel compañero de Batman.

¿Qué más les puedo decir?

Tengo una hermosa familia, cuatro increíbles novios y los dos mejores hijos que alguien podría desear…

Alguien me sacó de mi trance.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Harry. Ya estás hecho todo un anciano. Podrías salir contigo mismo.- Louis estaba en la cocina, vestido con su gorro y su delantal, terminando de armar mi torre de panqueques, con un "Feliz Cumpleaños Nº30" escrito en chocolate.

-Gracias, Boo. Eso se ve delicioso.-

Y así fue como crecimos… juntos.

_**- Fin -**_

* * *

_**Aaawwww ! TERMINOOO!  
**_

Gracias por seguirme hasta ahora :) y por soportar que tarde tanto en subir :/

Muchos me pidieron y se que muchos me lo pedirán, pero realmente no voy a hacer una secuela :((

Espero que la puedan Comentar, Seguir, Agregar en favoritos y Pasarsela a sus amigos !

LOS AMO, POTATOS!

*Meshu


End file.
